Report 1304
Report #1304 Skillset: Skill: Angelfont-Phial Org: Aquamancers Status: Rejected Oct 2013 Furies' Decision: We do no feel the suggestions here are necessary. Problem: The Angelfont construct for Celest provides citizens with a phial item that has several uses. SPRINKLE PHIAL - Surrounds user with sparks of holy power, shielding the user.\\RUB PHIAL - Cures the user of a random affliction.\\SIP PHIAL - Grants the user the power of Celestia for sixty seconds, able to give several afflictions to enemies upon inflicting damage. Only usable once per day. The issue is that while the first two effects have their uses and are equally useful no matter the guild, the third effect, Sip Phial, is very iffy. For 1 minute, on each damage ability by the user, it has the chance to afflict a target with 1 of 3 afflictions; vapors, abalze, or sun allergy. While vapors can be useful for all of Celest's guilds, ablaze and sun allergy are pointless for Aquamancers and are a waste, as the demesne will passively cure the ablaze no matter what and Aquamancers don't really have any liniment cured abilities to pair with it. In addition, the once a day limit can be annoying in that you have to make a decision when to use but with 0 insight on whether you could have better used it in a later fight that day. This report seeks to fix these 2 issues. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Replace ablaze/sun allergy with either blindness/a small amount of divinus damage, blindness/stupidity, or divinus damage/stupidity. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: In addition to Solution 1, raise the uses per day for the Phial to 5 uses with a possibly 10 minute cooldown between uses. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: In addition to Solution 1 and 2, increase the proc chance of the effects while the user stands in Celest-affiliated territory and allow the effect to proc off both damage and otherwise. Player Comments: ---on 10/15 @ 05:34 writes: Solution 3 is to allow Aquachemantics users and certain tertiaries that don't really deal much with damage to be able to make more use of the Phial. ---on 10/15 @ 12:58 writes: Does the third syntax need buffing? It looks situationally useful for some guilds (hello passive vapors), and being able to give passive stupidity on normal attacks (and / or passive blindness) seems a bit broken to me... why not just tweak it so that it goes off of attacks (with a cooldown timer so it can't proc more than once every 4s, as other abilities do). Any attack you make after the timer ends has a chance of firing it again. No need to worry about damage, it becomes more accessible, and doesn't completely break the phial's effects. ---on 10/15 @ 13:14 writes: Can you envision a Tahtetso with passive vapors, blindness, and stupidity proccing 3x per combo (2 weapon hits and a kick) for 60 seconds? Because I am currently envisioning that and feeling a bit queasy. ---on 10/15 @ 14:54 writes: After looking through all of them, there are only a handful of constructs that could not be seen as favoring at least one guild or skill set. The most comparable one, our crypt gives a stat penalty to intelligence for most of each day if you do not have necromancy. See no need to buff it so everyone can capitalize on it. Sorry. ---on 10/15 @ 22:33 writes: I do not support any of these solutions. The fact that it's possible to inflict with vapors to begin with makes it powerful enough. We need to see less blackout in the game, not more. ---on 10/16 @ 02:59 writes: No thanks given Xenthos' comments. ---on 10/16 @ 04:14 writes: The idea is to have it work like sheens/equivalents, so yes, it should not proc multiple times on a Tahtetso combo. If you want less blackout, you can suggest an alternate affliction for vapors. Ablaze is 100% useless as my demesne will passively cure it no matter what, either from Deluge or Icefloe, so there is 0 reason for anyone to take the time to cure it. It's a 1/3 chance to afflict with vapors, so it is not a sure thing. You are free to suggest alternative afflictions if you want. I don't see this effect being as strong as it's being made out to be, else it'd see much more use. One construct effect not being useful for everyone is not a valid argument for not making another useful in some way for all the users of said construct. Out of the equivalent constructs for the other 5 orgs, the only one that comes close to not being useful for every user is the Gaudiguch construct effect of increasing insanity on hits, and that is a passive effect that the loss of isn't really felt. Compare that to the sip phial effect, where seeing a target being hit with ablaze or sun allergy several times in an Aquamancers demesne means that the balance spent putting the "defense" up was a waste and could have possibly been better spent on something else. ---on 10/16 @ 09:10 writes: From a quick test in the arena and speaking to Iosai, there is 0 chance that all 3 afflictions would proc from a Tahtetso combo, and as confirmed by Iosai the current percentages to proc stand at 20/40/40 for vapors, ablaze, sun allergy respectively. Also confirmed by Iosai(though we may have been talking at cross purposes, but as I understand what I was told) there is a cooldown before the effect can even proc again. ---on 10/17 @ 03:41 writes: Even after reading Neos' response, I don't feel this is needed. Constructs are a bonus, this does not hurt you in anyway, it only helps.